Sexual Healing
by dynamitedee
Summary: Sookie and Rene find solace in each other. Or well, they just enjoy some sexual healing from. Enjoy. BY THE WAY, this is if Rene wasn't the murderer, okay. Coolies. :


I was contently watching some episodes from the first season of True blood recently, and I got to wondering, besides the odd couples I make in my head, I thought what if Rene wasn't the killer? (only because I favoured him...but anyway) Who could it be? Hoyt? Amy Burley? Arlene? Some random out-of-towner? Anyway, the story is mainly a pairing of Rene and Sookie. It came to me when he was driving her home. Smutty story, I guess, fits of giggles and grins while you read it, I hope!  
I don't own the characters, R&R, also

ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY :)

We finally reached my house, I was relieved yet still shaking with fear, but at least Rene was here. He's always protected me, he's a good man. Pretty cute too...but he's with Arlene, I shouldn't be thinking of him in that way.

I smiled as we exchanged glances at the front door of what is technically now my house, he grinned back and murmured some Cajun nonsense, it made me giggle. As we entered he commented on the temperature of the house, so I politely offered him some ice tea, he said yes and we parted directions - I went to the kitchen, and he went to the lounge room. He was probably just looking around, or maybe he'd sniff something? I wouldn't be surprised... I've met some weirdos lately.

"Rene?" I called, "do you like it sweet?"

No answer. I walked a step closer to where the lounge room is and murmured, "Rene?"

"Sookie?" a deep, Cajun voice replied from behind. I let out a small yelp of shock. He laughed.

"You scared me, Rene!" I smiled dopily. Very dopily. "So... Do you like it sweet or sour?"

He had a strange look in his eyes, a look of want, need or perhaps even desire. I couldn't pinpoint it, and his thoughts were scrambled and hard to make out. I was confused, I backed up as far as I could until my butt bumped the table lightly. He walked up so close our bodies were touching, he put a hand beside each of my sides. I was trapped...Why was this a turn on?

"Oh, Sookie," he smiled deeply, "I love swee' things..."

"I-is that right?" I gulped and stuttered nervously. He was with Arlene. Arlene, my friend and colleague, this was so wrong.

"Buh from time to time," he murmured so close, I could feel his breath tickle my skin, warm - unlike Bill's. "I do like sour."

I just shied away, turning my cheek to him and facing the fridge.I heard him titter before peppering my neck with the softest kisses - his little beard tickled. I giggled against my will then froze. This was so wrong, he's spoken for, with a friend of mine to be specific, but before I could protest he had cupped and squeezed my firm buttocks and then lifted me up on to the kitchen table. This made me turn my head sharply, facing him again.

He was biting his lower lip, eyeing my body from head to toe, analyzing it even. He ran his hands up from my backside to my waist, where they rested.

"Rene..." I sighed coyly, "this is wrong...you're with Arlene."

"We broke up abou' 2 weeks ago naw," he mumbled a Cajun-accented explanation, "I's always had eyes for you anyways, Sookie. Yo' tigh' li'l body...Mmm, drive a man wild." He grinded against me lightly.

"It's...it's wrong." I excused, twitching at his touch. Sexy, sexy touch. No, not sexy. Forget that.

"Naw it ain't, sweetie," he laughed deviously, "I been waitin' fo' this momen' fo' ages...I'm as hard as a diamon', right naw."

He wasn't lying, I could feel the pulsating heat radiating from his jeans, near my left leg. It also brushed up lightly against my leg when he grinded on me, he most certainly was "as hard as a diamon'". I thought, fuck it! Bill doesn't love me, and he's not with Arlene. We're single, free adults, we can make our own decisions. Plus, it's just sex.

I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and so eloquently stated, "Do me Rene, everywhere possible in the house." He replied with a smirk and a sly, "Yes, ma'am."

Sweat dripping off both of us, our bodies sticking together with each thrust, thanks to the humidity, it was hotter than hell. And also to our wicked sexual chemistry, there was a fire between us. His groans of excitement and pleasure sent chills up and down my spine, my moans met his groans, our voices bouncing around in the kitchen like my perky breasts.

I knocked the ice tea down to steady myself, it was so good I almost passed out from the pleasure. This was pure nirvana, my skin was tingling and my limps were going limp. Our lips tied together in a wet battle for dominance, this muffled our sex-shouts. He moved his lips on my neck, nipped me a little but didn't cause any blood. He kissed it softly, his facial hair tickling me again, I gulped back a giggle.

Finally, that miracle moment of sheer indulgent pleasure, it was so good it was almost euphoric. He gasped made an odd "ohmigawd I just came" face, scratching the tables as his hands formed into fists, and then breathed sharp, short breaths of relief. I screamed his name and clawed his back, we came together. It was never like this with Bill. We remained, panting wildly in eachothers arms.

Rene pulled back, sweat dripping from his forehead and that same devious grin on his face, "lounge room next, Sookie?" I smiled excitedly and nodded.

Yeah, well, iunno. Smutty sex I guess, and totally took out the part where he tries to kill her. I replaced it with recreational sex! WOO. I should be a councellor. Booyah. Anyway. It sounds like I hate Bill, but I don't - so, sozzums Billy D: Rene needed some Sookie-lovin'. Don't really intend to continue, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
